Unendlichkeit - Macht ohne Grenzen
by wehewenn
Summary: Felicy ist Königin des Reiches der Bändiger. Fast jeder kann hier eines der vier Elemente beherrschen oder ist im Begriff es zu lernen. Als Avatar kann Felicy als einzige jedes der Elemente bändigen und besitzt somit Macht - Ohne Grenzen. Ihre Geschichten lest ihr hier. In mehreren One Shots, die miteinander verwoben sind, genauso wie die Schicksale aller Menschen in Felicys Reich.
1. Kapitel 1: Ehre

**Hallo Leute ! Schön, dass ihr hier seid ! :D**

**Das hier ist einfach eine Geschichte, die mir Spaß machen soll beim Schreiben. Daher kann es sehr gut sein, dass ihr vielleicht nicht alles versteht - Review oder einfach nicht weiter lesen :P**

**Ursprünglich hatte ich auch gar nicht vor, sie irgendwo zu veröffentlichen - aber ich dachte, kann ja sein, dass es jemand gerne liest.**

**Disclaimer: Alles ist von mir außer die Bezeichnung "Avatar"**

**Jetzt geht's los. Mal sehen, ob euch das Lesen der Geschichte genauso gut gefällt, wie mir, sie zu schreiben :) *freu***

**1. Kapitel: Ehre**

„Ich werde nicht tun, was du sagst! Du bist nur ein kleiner Mann und hast nichts gegen mich in der Hand. Ich brauche deinen Anweisungen also nicht Folge zu leisten"  
Er seufzte. Er wusste, dass er Recht hatte, was konnte jemand wie er schon gegen irgendjemanden tun. Er war ein Lehrer an einem kleinen Internat, mitten in der Großstadt, einer unter Hunderten. Aber wenn er sich das anmerken ließ, hatten seine Schüler schon so gut wie gewonnen. Er antwortete also mit den üblichen Phrasen. „Es wird den Direktor sicher freuen, was du zu sagen hast, aber verschone mich damit." Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
„Ach, der Direktor. Du wirst mich eh nicht zu ihm schicken, er ist ja auch gar nicht da. Hat auch Besseres zu tun, als hier rum zu hängen und zu warten, dass einer von euch einen Schüler herschickt. Ich geh nach Hause…"  
„Du wirst nicht nach Hause gehen, du wirst bleiben und du wirst die paar simplen Aufgaben, die ich euch allen gegeben habe, erledigen", fauchte Leon ihn an.  
„Oh, wirst du jetzt wütend…" Doch weiter kam der Junge nicht, denn es hatte im selben Moment an der Tür geklopft.  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, du wartest hier!" sagte Leon zu ihm, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte.  
Draußen stand ein Bote. Überrascht schaute er auf sein Siegel.  
Er kam von der Königin.  
Was hatte ein Bote der Königin vor der Tür seines Klassenzimmers verloren.  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er ihn, „Wenn Sie den Direktor suchen, sein Büro ist im Erdgeschoss, Raum 20." Doch der Bote schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich möchte zu Mr More, das sind Sie doch, oder?"

**(Zeitsprung: vor 5 Stunden, morgens) Wechsel**

Als sie im Thronzimmer ankam, war der Hohe Lord noch nicht da. Sie setzte sich und winkte einen Diener zu sich heran. „Ist der Hohe Lord Adrian schon da, er sollte mich hier treffen". Der Diener schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, Eure Majestät, er ist noch nicht hier angekommen."  
Sie nickte. Dann würde er sicherlich gleich da sein. Sie konzentriere sich auf seine Präsenz, nachdem sie dem Diener bedeutet hatte, zu gehen. Adrian war auf dem Weg hierher, er würde binnen einer Minute eintreffen.  
Sie grübelte nach, was er ihr wohl sagen wollte. Er hatte leicht melancholisch in der kurzen Nachricht, die er ihr geschickt hatte, geklungen.

_Ich muss mit Euch reden.  
Es geht um meine Position als Hoher Lord.  
Bitte verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euch noch nicht mehr erzähle.  
Ich bitte Euch inständig, nicht in meinen Gedanken danach zu suchen,  
ich bin noch nicht so weit.  
Können wir uns morgen im Thronzimmer treffen,  
ein Diener sollte anwesend sein._

Ich danke Euch für alles, Euer treuer Diener  
Der Hohe Lord Adrian

Wenn ein Diener anwesend sein sollte und es um seine Position als Hoher Lord ging, dann konnte es eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit geben. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich irrte. Er durfte einfach nicht vorhaben, was sie dachte.  
Einen Augenblick später trat der Diener wieder ein. „Der Hohe Lord Adrian ist gekommen, um Euch um eine Audienz zu bitten, darf er in Eurem Namen eintreten?"  
Eine Audienz? Warum machte er es so förmlich, das bestärkte sie leider nur in ihrer Vorahnung über den Grund seines Besuches.  
„Ja, er soll in meinem Namen eintreten und wird in dieser Halle angehört werden, wie er es wünscht." Die traditionellen Worte klangen falsch, er musste doch nicht in einer Audienz mit ihr reden…  
Der Diener verbeugte sich und ging wieder zu der großen Flügeltür, um Adrian hereinzubitten.  
Dieser kam mit gesenktem Kopf herein und sie spürte sofort eine Welle der Traurigkeit, die von ihm aus durch den ganzen Raum schwappte.  
Er sah ihr nicht in die Augen, sondern kniete vor ihr nieder und sprach mit einer klaren, aber auch leicht von der Trauer gezeichneten Stimme: „Eure Majestät, als Euer treuer Diener bin ich heute hier, um Euch darum zu bitten, mir die Ehre meiner Arbeit zu erbieten."  
Ihr stockte der Atem. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Sie hatte es vermutet, ja, aber einen winzigen Funken Hoffnung, dass sie falsch lag, hatte sie dennoch gehabt. Dieser Funken war nun endgültig erloschen.  
„Warum", flüsterte sie. „Warum hast du nicht vorher mit mir darüber gesprochen? Wie kann ich das so einfach akzeptieren, ohne deine Gründe zu wissen?"  
Er schaute zu ihr hoch. „Ich habe lange hier für Euch gearbeitet, das ist ein guter Grund." Er merkte wahrscheinlich selbst, dass er sie damit niemals überzeugen konnte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, was sein wahrer Grund war. Aber sie wusste, dass, wenn sie Recht hatte, er nicht darüber reden würde und dass er sich schon längst entschieden hatte.  
Widerwillig gab sie auf, wenn auch nicht ganz. „Ihr seid also hier, um die Ehre, die Ihr durch Eure Arbeit hier erlangt habt, von mir zu bekommen und dann Eure Position abzugeben." Es war keine Frage mehr, es war eine Feststellung. „Aber ich kann Euch diese Ehre nicht zuteil werden lassen."  
Sein Kopf fuhr abrupt hoch und er starrte sie fragend an.  
Aber sie sprach unbeirrt weiter. „Ihr verdient weit mehr als nur die Ehre. Ihr verdient alles, was ich bieten kann, alles, was Ihr Euch wünscht." Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Adrian sah zunächst sehr überrascht aus, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Ihr meint, ich kann mir alles wünschen, ich werde es von Euch bekommen?"  
„Ja", eine simple Antwort, er sollte alles erhalten. Er war ihr wichtiger, als jede Regel, an die sie sich sonst halten musste, er verstand sie. Und er versuchte es immer, wenn sie es brauchte, er hatte alles verdient. „Du musst mir nur einen Gefallen tun."  
Fragend sah er sie an. „Jeden. Fast jeden…"  
Und sie wusste genau, welchen nicht. Sie sparte sich also die Frage, warum er gehen wollte.  
„Sei nicht bescheiden. Ich weiß, es ist gegen Deine Natur, aber dieser Wunsch darf nicht bescheiden sein. Du darfst keine Angst haben, die Regeln zu brechen, denn du tust es nicht. Und ich auch nicht", fügte sie noch hinzu, denn sie wusste, dass das Grund genug war für ihn, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. „Wenn du Zeit brauchst, um zu überlegen, dann nimm sie dir. Du musst dich nicht sofort entscheiden."  
Doch zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich weiß, was mein größter Wunsch ist, den ich mir niemals erfüllen könnte." Jetzt war es an ihr, überrascht zu sein, über das, was er sagte. Was könnte das für ein Wunsch sein, sie hatte niemals etwas davon in seinen Gefühlen gespürt. „Was wünschst du dir?"  
„Naja…" Das erste Mal, dass sie erlebte, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Also, ich wünsche mir, dass ich meine wahre Liebe finde."  
Sie verstand. „Du willst keine genaue Zeitangabe?"  
„Nein! Ich möchte sie durch Zufall treffen, wenn ich nicht damit rechne…"  
„Dann soll es so sein."

_Ich falle in Trance.  
Ich fühle die Macht in mir strömen. Mit dem Blut, in jede Region meines Körpers. In einem endlosen Kreislauf wird sie für immer zu mir gehören. Ich konzentriere mich auf diese Macht und spüre, wie meine Augen anfangen zu leuchten. Augen, der wichtigste Sinn eines Menschen. Sehen. Mit nur einem Blick in die unendliche Tiefe der Pupille sieht man in die Seele eines Menschen. Meine eigene Macht füllt mich aus, meinen Geist, mein Denken, meinen Wunsch. Und sie passt sich dem Wunsch an.  
Meine Augen verlieren ihr glühen, verlieren die Bedeutung für den Betrachter, dass in meiner Seele die Macht des Avatars wohnt.  
Ich wache auf._

„Danke", flüsterte Adrian leise, er fühlte, dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Doch sie merkte, dass er darauf brannte, noch etwas zu sagen. „Was ist es, das du mich noch fragen willst?"  
Er sah aus, als wollte er lächeln, versuchte aber, es zu unterdrücken. „Wie immer wisst Ihr genau, dass da noch etwas ist." Er seufzte. „Und wie immer habt Ihr Recht. Ich habe noch einen Wunsch. Aber einen an Euch als Königin, nicht als Avatar. Ich möchte den nächsten Hohen Lord gerne selber aussuchen."  
„Ich nehme an, du hast schon eine konkrete Vorstellung?"  
„Und wieder liegt Ihr richtig" Jetzt stahl sich doch ein Lächeln in seine ernsten Züge. Wie konnte sie ihm diesen Wunsch verwehren?  
„Also, wer ist es?"


	2. Kapitel 2: Befehle

**2. Kapitel: Befehle**

**(Zeitsprung Ende) Wechsel**

„Ja, der bin ich."  
Der Bote nickte. „Die Königin möchte mit Euch sprechen."  
„Was?" Er wusste, was das Protokoll von ihm verlangte, aber mehr brachte er gerade einfach nicht fertig. Er sollte zur Königin. Er.  
„Warum?" Der Bote blickte vielsagend auf die Klasse, die gebannt lauschte. „Das wird Ihre Majestät Ihnen selber sagen, ich überbringe Ihnen nur ihren Befehl." Das letzte Wort betonte er besonders stark. Befehl. Das hieß, dass er kommen musste. Er wollte nicht. Und er konnte auch nicht. Er brauchte erst einmal Zeit zum Nachdenken. „Kann ich vorher noch eine Vertretung für meine Klasse finden?"  
Der Bote sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Naja, sie hat mir keine Zeit genannt, wann Sie erscheinen sollen…"  
„Gut, ich werde den Weg zu ihrem Palast schon selbst finden, Danke", sagte er so schnell wie möglich, damit der Bote keine Zeit hatte, es sich anders zu überlegen.  
Verwirrt verbeugte er sich und ging. Endlich. Immerhin einer, der tat, was er sagte.  
Aber was sollte er jetzt mit der Klasse machen, eine Vertretung zu finden konnte ewig dauern. Er wandte sich zu seinen Schülern um. „Ich gebe euch allen für den Rest des Tages frei. Keine Hausaufgaben."  
Die erwartete Reaktion traf ein. Sie grölten und strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Bis auf einen. „Angst?", fragte dieser. „Das sehe ich dir an. Ich habe gehört, dass du ihr Lehrer warst, hm? Ich wüsste, was ich mit dir machen würde, wenn ich jetzt König werden würde…". Mit diesen Worten verschwand auch er. Leon wusste, dass er ihn zurückholen sollte, aber er hatte Besseres zu tun, als irgendeinem Schüler beizubringen, was Respekt hieß. Er war es Leid. Außerdem hatte dieser Schüler genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Er war wohl nicht gerade Felicys Lieblingslehrer gewesen…

In seinem Zimmer angekommen wusste er immer noch nicht, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte. Was konnte sie von ihm wollen.  
Eigentlich hatte er nur durchweg Gutes von ihr gehört, aber er wusste auch, dass sie noch jung war, und manchmal hatte sie ohne nachzudenken einfach nach ihren Gefühlen gehandelt…  
Als es klopfte erschrak er. War das wieder der Bote? Widerstrebend öffnete er die Tür. Doch vor ihm stand nur ein Schüler, was wollte der jetzt von ihm?  
Er sah äußerst nervös aus. „Ähm, Mr More, Sie wollten mich heute Abend eigentlich vor der Arena treffen, um mir die Prüfung abzunehmen."  
Richtig. Aber das ging jetzt wirklich nicht. Oder war Ablenkung vielleicht erstmal genau das, was er brauchte. Kurzerhand entschloss er sich dafür, dass diese Prüfung vorging. „Ja, ich wollte gerade kommen, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Bist du bereit?"  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon gefreut, weil er dachte, dass sein Lehrer wohl unabkömmlich sein würde. „Oh, ähm, ja natürlich…"

Einmal angefangen ließ er sich seine Nervosität nicht mehr anmerken. Und er hatte sich wirklich gut vorbereitet, endlich mal wieder eine erfreuliche Leistung eines Schülers. Er würde ihm ein A geben.  
Doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen. Es war ein Diener. Ihr Diener.  
Leon bedeutete dem Schüler, dass er aufhören sollte. „Das reicht schon, ich danke dir, das war wirklich eine gute Leistung, du kannst stolz auf dich sein." Alle Anspannung fiel von ihm ab und wich einem Lächeln. Der Schüler nickte ihm noch einmal dankend zu, dann ging er eilends davon. Leon blickte ihm nach. Auch er wäre jetzt gerne woanders. Mit absolut widerstrebenden Gefühlen wandte er sich dem Diener zu. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"  
„Mr More." Der Diener verbeugte sich. „Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch störe, aber ich habe den Befehl, Euch mitzuteilen, dass Ihr noch vor Sonnenuntergang im Palast der Königin sein sollt."  
Befehl. Und noch vor Sonnenuntergang. „Mit anderen Worten jetzt." Eine Feststellung. Der Diener nickte. „Die Kutsche steht für Euch bereit." Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als einzusteigen.

Die Tür der Kutsche schloss sich, doch er bedeutete dem Diener, sie wieder zu öffnen. „Ist es dir erlaubt, im Innern der Kutsche mitzufahren, wenn ich es dir gestatte?" Der Diener nickte nur, stieg ein und bedeutete dem Kutscher loszufahren.  
„Kannst du mir sagen, was die Königin von mir will?" Einen Versuch war es Wert, auch wenn er nicht erwartete, dass der Diener es ihm sagen konnte, oder durfte.  
„Verzeiht mir, aber ich weiß es nicht." Natürlich.  
Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bis auf das stetige Gepolter, mit dem sie über den unebenen Weg fuhren.  
„Ich war noch nie am Hof. Es ist mir etwas unangenehm, aber können Sie mir sagen, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe." Er hatte zur Respektsform gewechselt, das bewirkte normalerweise immer, dass die Diener ihn ebenso respektierten und ihm gerne seine Fragen beantworteten und dann auch sehr viel ausführlicher.  
„Natürlich", antwortete der Diener verblüfft. „Ich werde Euch zum Thronzimmer bringen, das ist sozusagen eine kleine Empfangshalle. Ich werde als Erstes eintreten, während Ihr noch vor der Tür wartet. Wenn sie bereit ist, Euch zu empfangen, werde ich zurückkommen. Ihr werdet mit mir zusammen die Halle betreten. Ihre Majestät wird auf dem Thron sitzen, der ganz am Ende des Raumes steht. Ich werde Euch durch die Hälfte der Halle begleiten, den Rest geht Ihr alleine nach vorne.  
Ihr lasst Euch vor der Königin auf die Knie nieder. Während des gesamten Weges und in der Halle dürft Ihr den Blick nicht heben, das ist wichtig. Sie ist die einzige Person, bei der diese Regel gilt und Ihr müsst sie einhalten. Schaut ihr erst in die Augen, wenn sie es Euch mit einer kleinen Geste der Hand erlaubt. Alles Weitere wird sie Euch dann erklären…" Er verstummte. Leon wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, nicht einmal, was er denken sollte. Er musste niederknien, vor Felicy, vor seiner Schülerin. Wie?  
Der Diener sah ihn schief an.  
„Ihr seid noch niemals vor jemandem auf die Knie gegangen?", sagte er mit einem wissenden Blick.  
Leon schüttelte den Kopf. Und er hatte es auch niemals tun wollen.  
„Aber Ihr werdet nicht darum herumkommen. Das Knien drückt aus, dass Ihr sie als Eure Herrscherin respektiert, dass sie über Euch steht. Dass sie Macht über Euch hat und dass Ihr ihr zeigen wollt, dass Ihr diese Macht nicht anzweifeln werdet. Wenn Ihr es richtig macht, könnt Ihr mit dieser Geste den Stolz, den Ihr empfindet, vor ihr stehen zu dürfen, ausdrücken. Und damit auch die Kränkung wieder gut machen, dass Ihr Euch ihrem ersten Befehl widersetzt habt…"  
„Wenn ich unbeholfen und verlegen dort hocke, drückt das wohl kaum Stolz aus."  
Der Diener sah ihm beinahe wissend in die Augen. Sehr beruhigend. Er konnte das nicht tun, es kam ihm so unendlich falsch vor. Aber er hatte keine Wahl.  
„Ich kann es Euch zeigen, Ihr habt noch eine halbe Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang."  
„Ja." Nein!

Er stand vor einer riesigen Flügeltür und wartete, dass der Diener kam. Es kribbelte in seinen Fingern vor Aufregung. Wäre er ein unerfahrener Bändiger gewesen, hätte sein Element, Wasser, jetzt ungebändigt um ihn herum gewütet. Das passierte, wenn ein Bändiger sich zu sehr von seinen Gefühlen beherrschen ließ. Er wusste noch genau, wie er Felicy immer wieder versucht hatte, beizubringen, wie sie genau dies vermeiden konnte.

„_Du bist entnervt, fühlst dich ausgelaugt, hast keine Lust mehr, bist müde. Zu müde. All das lenkt dich ab und so macht das Wasser, was du fühlst, aber nicht, was du willst. Es soll ruhig gleiten, aber ohne deine innere Ausgeglichenheit kannst du das nicht erreichen."  
Sie starrte ihn wütend an. „Aber wie erreiche ich diese Ausgeglichenheit? Sie tun so, als ob das ganz einfach wäre, aber das ist es nicht!"  
„Nicht in dem Ton, meine Liebe. Schließ die Augen und beruhige dich." Er versuchte, beruhigend auf sie einzusprechen. Und erreichte das Gegenteil.  
Wutschnaubend schloss sie die Augen und steigerte sich nur noch weiter in ihren Zorn hinein. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, blitzten sie. Und als sie die Hand hob, um zu bändigen, brachen unglaublich große, wirbelnde Wassermassen aus der Geste hervor. Größer als jemals zuvor.  
„Das reicht", sagte er. „Beruhige dich und geh dann auf dein Zimmer, das wird heute nichts mehr." Sie verbeugte sich und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verließ die Arena. Er hatte noch ein gutes Stück Arbeit vor sich, es würde nicht einfach werden, sie Beherrschung zu lehren._

Als er jetzt eintrat, gefolgt von dem Diener, versuchte er krampfhaft, nicht aufzusehen. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, einem Schüler gegenüber absoluten Gehorsam zeigen zu müssen.  
Der Diener neben ihm blieb plötzlich stehen und ließ sich demütig auf die Knie nieder, also mussten sie die Hälfte der Halle durchquert haben. Er ging mit gesenktem Blick weiter bis er zu dem Kissen kam, das unmittelbar vor der Empore, auf der ihr Thron stand, lag. Er blieb stehen und kniete nieder, den Kopf hielt er weiterhin gesenkt. „Eure Majestät, als Euer treuer Diener bin ich Eurem Befehl gefolgt und werde jeden weiteren empfangen. Bitte verzeiht, dass ich Euch nicht gehorcht hatte, als Ihr mich das erste Mal herbefohlen habt, ich erkenne Eure Macht über mich an und werde Eure Befehle niemals wieder in Zweifel setzen."  
„Mr More", antwortete sie, beinahe flüsternd. „Ich verzeihe Euch. Und bitte erhebt Euch, Ihr müsst den Blick nicht senken." Sie ließ keine Gefühle erkennen. Sie hatte sich so verändert seit ihrer Studienzeit. Sie strahlte eine große innere Ruhe und Selbstbewusstsein aus. Allein die zwei Jahre als Königin, mit aller Verantwortung, hatten sie gezeichnet.


	3. Kapitel 3: Macht

**Gefällt's euch, alles soweit verständlich ? (eh nicht ?!) Review ? :)**

-

**3. Kapitel: Macht**

**(Zeitsprung: vor etwas weniger als 5 Stunden, morgens) Wechsel**

„Warum ausgerechnet er", fragte sie ihn. Sie war überrascht, nein zutiefst geschockt, dass er ihn vorgeschlagen hatte.  
Mit klarem Blick sah er sie an, vollkommen überzeugt von der Wahl, die er getroffen hatte. „Weil er der einzige ist, der Euch versteht, denn er kannte Euch, bevor Ihr Königin wurdet. Er weiß, wer Ihr wirklich seid, er hat Euch ausgebildet.  
Hätte ich damals dasselbe Wissen gehabt, wäre es für mich sicherlich oft viel einfacher gewesen, Euch zu beraten. Ihr erinnert Euch sicher, dass wir oft Missverständnisse hatten, die zu bereinigen, viel Zeit gekostet haben. Wenn Ihr aber jemanden einstellt, der Euch kennt, dann könnte dies nicht so schnell passieren. Natürlich kennt er Euch nicht, wie Ihr jetzt seid, aber ich weiß genauso gut wie Ihr, dass Ihr Euch innerlich nicht viel verändert habt…"  
Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihm Recht geben zu müssen.  
Aber wie konnte sie zuschauen, wie ihr ehemaliger Mentor, den sie mit Respekt zu behandeln hatte, vor ihr niederkniete. Sie hasste es schon, wenn dies Fremde taten, warum dann auch noch er.  
Sie musste ein wirklich gequältes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn Adrian sah sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Verzeiht mir, meine Königin. Es war bloß ein Vorschlag, Eure Majestät haben alle Entscheidungsgewalt inne."  
Diese Worte halfen nicht. Krampfhaft versuchte sie, sich zu beruhigen. Das konnte nichts werden.

_Sie verbeugte sich. „Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich zu spät bin, Mylord." Sie hastete zu ihrem Platz, um ihm keinen Grund zu geben, weiterhin sauer auf sie zu sein, dass sie seinen Unterricht gestört hatte.  
„Nicht so schnell. Warum kommst du erst jetzt, du weißt genau, dass der Unterricht vor drei Minuten angefangen hat." Er sagte das natürlich als wäre er vollkommen ruhig und gelassen, aber sie kannte ihn jetzt lange genug,um die kleinen Zeichen auf seinem Gesicht deuten zu können, die sein Unbehagen zeigten. Das wiederum ließ sie vor Wut kochen. Sie kam einmal zu spät, drei Minuten, und schon wies er sie rüde zurecht. Jeder andere Schüler wurde verschont, nur sie nicht. Sie versuchte, ebenfalls gelassen zu wirken, aber das ließ sie, wie immer, nur noch mehr verkrampfen. „Der Direktor wollte noch kurz mit mir etwas besprechen", presste sie hervor.  
Er zog eine Augenbraue ganz leicht in die Höhe, kaum sichtbar. Er glaubte ihr nicht. „Ich werde das überprüfen…"  
Natü zog es vor zu nicken, anstatt zu antworten, sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich noch beherrschen konnte.  
„Nun gut", fuhr er seinen Unterricht fort, doch weiter kam er nicht, es klopfte an der Tür.  
„Herein", sagte er.  
Als sich die Tür öffnete trat Saim ein, er war ebenfalls in ihrer Klasse und so wie es schien, war auch er spät dran. Er verbeugte sich und ging unbehelligt zu seinem Platz.  
Mr More tat, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und fuhr seinen Unterricht fort.  
Auf seinem Pult platzte die Vase, als das Wasser in ihr plötzlich zu einer Sturmflut anschwoll. Genau wie das Blut, das in Felicys Schläfen pochte und durch ihren Körper rauschte, wie ein wütender Strom._

„Also… ich kann ihn einladen.  
Vielleicht kommt er."  
Adrian runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn Ihr ihm befehlt zu kommen, wird er sich Euch nicht widersetzen."  
„Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich, Adrian. Ich weiß, dass ihm das genauso wenig gefallen wird, wie mir. Er war nicht gerade mein Lieblingslehrer…"

„…Somit seid Ihr nicht mehr länger in der Position des Hohen Lords. Legt Euren Siegelring ab." Sie sah zu, wie er seinen Beraterposten an ihrer Seite vom Finger streifte und ihn auf das Samtkissen, das der Diener bereithielt, legte.  
„Aufgrund Eurer großen Verdienste um das Land verleihe ich Euch die größte Ehre, die ich bieten kann. Die Ehrenmedaille." Sie erschien in ihrer Hand, nachdem sie sich kurz darauf konzentriert hatte, dann steckte sie sie ihm vorsichtig an sein Revers.  
Der Diener trat vor ihn, dann ließ er sich auf die Knie nieder. „Mylord, es ist mir eine große Ehre hier vor Euch treten zu dürfen, ich werde jeden Eurer Befehle mit Stolz ausführen."  
Adrian nickte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm aufzustehen. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie schaudern. Er schien in einer Unendlichkeit aus Trauer festzustecken.  
Sie sah ihm an, dass er nicht gehen wollte, aber dass er musste. Und sie musste das akzeptieren ohne weitere Fragen. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, zum ersten Mal seit sie Königin geworden war, ließ sie ihre Gefühle wieder frei werden. Ließ sie ihren Körper, ihren Geist, ihren Willen, ihre Seele ausfüllen.  
Der Himmel schien zu brennen, ferner als bloß bis zum Horizont. Und die Luft flimmerte, überall, so weit das Auge reichte und noch viel weiter. Wasser rauschte um sie alle herum, ohne dass sie nass wurden, ohne dass es ihnen den Atem nahm und die Erde schien zu beben, nein, zu summen. Es füllte jeden und alles aus. Ihre Gefühle waren so stark, dass sie das gesamte Ausmaß ihrer Macht offenbarten. Und die Menschen, die nie verstanden hatten, was Unendlichkeit bedeutete, sahen sie nun klarer wie nie zuvor vor ihren Augen tanzen. Sie war nicht beständig für sie, sie konnten nur in einem einzigen, flüchtigen Moment einen Blick auf sie werfen.  
„Danke", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast."  
In einem einzigen letzten Showdown blühten ihre Gefühle nochmals auf und ließen die Vergesslichkeit auf die Menschen herabsinken, sie würden sich niemals erinnern, was Unendlichkeit war. Keiner von ihnen. Außer jenen, die die Ehrenmedaille trugen.

Das musste der Bote sein, den sie zu Mr More gesandt hatte. Er sah nervös aus und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
„Meine Königin", begann er, „Ich habe Mr More die Nachricht überbracht. Aber er sagte, er müsse noch eine Vertretung für seine Klasse finden."  
Sie seufzte. „Du hattest einen einzigen kleinen Auftrag: Ihn hierher zu bringen."  
Er blinzelte. „Bitte verzeiht mir, meine Königin, Eure Majestät, er hat mich überrumpelt. Es war mein Fehler."  
„Natürlich war es dein Fehler. Du hast meinen Befehl nicht ausgeführt. Ich hatte dir aufgetragen, Mr More so schnell wie möglich herzubringen und du hast versagt. Als ich dich gerufen habe, dachte ich, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen würdest, dass du loyal bist, aber jetzt muss ich mich fragen, ob du mich als deine Königin überhaupt anerkennst."  
Der Bote sah schockiert aus, und verängstigt. Adrian legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und erinnerte sie, Ruhe zu bewahren. Doch sie hatte ihre Gefühle heute nicht unter Kontrolle.  
Weiterhin schockiert blickend setzte der Bote jetzt zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du kannst gehen, ich werde jemand anderen ausschicken." Er sah einen Moment so aus, als ob er widersprechen wollte. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinunter. „Du wirst diesen simplen Befehl befolgen, oder ich werde dich all deiner Ämter entledigen, hast du verstanden?"  
Er senkte den Kopf und drückte die Stirn auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. „Ja, meine Königin", flüsterte er.

Als ihr Diener etwas später den Raum verließ, um Mr More nun endlich herzubringen, fühlte sie, dass es ihr so stark wie nie zuvor widerstrebte, ihn zu sehen. Das 'Gespräch' mit dem Boten zuvor hatte ihr gezeigt, dass sie am heutigen Tag sehr aufpassen musste, was ihre Gefühle anging. Und deswegen hatte sie Adrian gebeten, noch mindestens so lange an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, bis der neue Hohe Lord ernannt werden würde. Glücklicherweise hatte er zugestimmt.  
Außerdem würde sie sich bei dem Boten entschuldigen, dass sie ihm gedroht hatte. Sie durfte ihre Macht nicht missbrauchen und sie fühlte sich unsäglich schlecht, dass sie es doch getan hatte.  
Eine Königin sollte sich nicht vor einem Boten rechtfertigen, aber sie hoffte, dass sie sich danach besser fühlen würde.

Diesmal verfolgte sie mental den Weg, den der Diener nahm, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können, sie wollte nicht schon wieder von Mr More brüskiert werden.  
Doch so wie es aussah, würde der Diener erfolgreich sein.  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das jetzt tatsächlich beruhigend fand.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch der beiden, es interessierte sie, was Leon More mit einem Diener bereden wollte.  
-„Ihr seid noch niemals vor jemandem auf die Knie gegangen?"  
Mr More schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber ihr werdet nicht darum herumkommen. Das Knien drückt aus, dass Ihr sie als Eure Herrscherin respektiert, dass sie über Euch steht. Dass sie Macht über Euch hat und dass Ihr ihr zeigen wollt, dass Ihr diese Macht nicht anzweifeln werdet. Wenn Ihr es richtig macht, könnt Ihr mit dieser Geste den Stolz, den Ihr empfindet, vor ihr stehen zu dürfen, ausdrücken. Und damit auch die Kränkung wieder gut machen, dass Ihr Euch ihrem ersten Befehl widersetzt habt…"  
„Wenn ich unbeholfen und verlegen dort hocke, drückt das wohl kaum Stolz aus."  
Der Diener sah ihm beinahe wissend in die Augen. „Ich kann es Euch zeigen, ihr habt noch eine halbe Stunde bis Sonnenuntergang."  
„Ja."-  
Er hatte also tatsächlich vor, sie zu ehren. Also musste sie umso mehr Ruhe und Gelassenheit ausstrahlen. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um dies zu erlangen. Er und sie würden wahrscheinlich beide am heutigen Abend eine Show darbieten…


	4. Kapitel 4: Gedanken

**4. Kapitel: Gedanken**

(Zeitsprung Ende) Wechsel

Er erhob sich, blickte ihr in die Augen.  
Augen, die ihn scharf musterten, Augen, die nichts vergessen hatten.  
Der Rest ihrer Körpersprache war absolut nichtssagend, aber er hatte die Vermutung, dass sie ihn in ihre Augen hatte sehen lassen wollen, denn sie sprachen Bände. Sie warnten ihn. Gaben ihm zu verstehen, dass sie nicht allzu angetan war, von der Tatsache, dass er hier vor ihr stand.  
Er fragte sich, warum sie ihn herbefohlen hatte, wenn sie ihn so offenkundig nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.  
„Mr More", sagte sie schließlich, „Wenn es Sie nicht stört, werde ich direkt zum Punkt kommen."  
Das war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage an ihn. Dennoch nickte er kurz.  
„Sie wissen sicherlich, dass ich einen Kronrat habe, der aus zehn Lords besteht, jeder von ihnen auf bestimmte Bereiche in der Politik spezialisiert, sodass ich in jeder Situation einen kompetenten Berater an meiner Seite habe. Und Sie wissen auch, dass der Hohe Lord des Kronrates diesen befehligt und im Rang direkt nach mir kommt, mich also vertritt, wenn ich unabkömmlich bin. Außer natürlich ich hätte einen Mann…"  
Wieder nickte er nur zustimmend.  
„Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte Lord Adrian den Posten des Hohen Lords des Kronrates inne, aber er hat heute seinen Dienst quittiert. Sie sind einer der Ersten, die davon erfahren, ich möchte, dass dies hier fürs Erste unter uns bleiben wird."  
„Natürlich", was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig.  
„Haben Sie den Hohen Lord Adrian schon einmal persönlich getroffen?", fragte sie ihn.  
Das war eine sehr belustigende Frage. Warum sollte er den Hohen Lord treffen. „Nein, mir wurde diese Ehre noch nicht zuteil." Das klang etwas hochnäsig, aber er konnte seine Worte nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
Doch sie nickte nur. „Dann sollten Sie das jetzt tun."  
Ein gut gekleideter, leicht einschüchternd wirkender Mann, der auf Frauen eine geradezu anziehende Wirkung ausüben musste, betrat wie aufs Stichwort den Raum und stellte sich neben Felicy, die auf dem Thron saß.  
„Mylord,…", begann Leon mit der formellen Begrüßung, doch weiter kam er nicht. Sein Blick war auf das Revers des Mannes gefallen.  
Er trug die Ehrenmedaille.  
Mit enormer Selbstbeherrschung konnte Leon sich gerade noch davon abhalten, dass ihm der Mund vor Überraschung aufklappte.  
Dann versuchte er sich auf das Protokoll zu besinnen und ließ sich wieder auf die Knie niedersinken, senkte aber nicht den Blick. Er sprach die traditionellen Worte zur Ehrung eines Trägers der Ehrenmedaille. „Mylord, es ist mir eine große Ehre, hier vor Euch treten zu dürfen, ich werde jeden Eurer Befehle mit Stolz ausführen."  
Der Mann nickte ihm zu und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er aufstehen durfte.

„Nun zu dem Grund, warum ich Sie treffen wollte. Wie schon gesagt, habe ich seit heute morgen keinen Hohen Lord mehr und da Lord Adrian den Wunsch geäußert hat, dass Ihr sein Nachfolger werdet, ist dies meine erste, inoffizielle Anfrage."  
Ihm stockte der Atem.  
„Leon More, Lehrer am Internat der Vier Elemente, ehemaliger Mentor ihrer Majestät, der Königin. Entsprechen Sie dem Wunsch eben dieser und Ihres Oberbefehlshabers, der neue Hohe Lord des Kronrates zu werden, Vertreter der Königin, höchster Würdenträger des Landes und Befehlshaber der königlichen repräsentativen Armee?"  
Das war zu viel für ihn. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur niemals damit. Woher kam ihr plötzliches Vertrauen in ihn.  
Er versuchte zu antworten, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er versuchte zu atmen, doch auch das wollte ihm nicht so richtig gelingen.  
Schließlich brachte er nur ein „Warum", heraus, was Frage Nummer Eins in seinem Kopf war. Felicy sah zu Lord Adrian hinüber.  
„Mr More", antwortete dieser daraufhin, „Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich damals Hoher Lord wurde. Ich war ein völlig Fremder am Hof der Königin. Wahrscheinlich hat mich der damalige Hohe Lord nur empfohlen, weil ich zu ihm ganz gute Beziehungen hatte."  
Bei diesen Worten verdrehte Felicy leicht die Augen, doch er fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
„Das größte Problem allerdings war, dass ich Ihrer Majestät noch nie zuvor begegnet war, wir waren einander also vollkommen fremd. Daher gab es zwischen uns im ersten Jahr sehr viele Missverständnisse, die nicht hätten sein müssen. Und auch nicht durften! Wir fanden jedoch schnell heraus, dass wir uns in unseren Ansichten perfekt ergänzten. Wenn der eine überzeugt von einer Tatsache war, war der andere immer anderer Meinung und holte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
Ich habe einige Nachforschungen angestellt," er wandte sich zu Felicy um, „und ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich in Eure Vergangenheit geblickt habe, meine Königin…?"  
„So oft, wie ich in Eure Gedanken geblickt habe, muss ich Euch jede dieser Privilegien erlassen, Mylord." Lord Adrian nickte dankend.  
Doch als Leon den Sinn ihrer Worte verstanden hatte, lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauder über den Rücken und unwillkürlich bekam er eine Gänsehaut. In Eure Gedanken geblickt ? Hieß das, dass sie das vielleicht auch gerade jetzt mit ihm tat. Hatte sie ihn vielleicht sogar den ganzen Tag durch seine eigenen Gedanken hindurch beobachtet?  
„…und habe herausgefunden, dass Sie damals ihr Lehrer und Mentor waren. Und dass Sie nicht immer einer Meinung waren. Ich habe also angefangen, mich zu fragen, ob Ihre gegenseitige Ablehnung nur aufgrund dessen war, weil Sie beide sich unter den, nennen wir sie misslichen, Umständen der Schule kennengelernt haben und ob man nicht vielleicht einen Neuanfang probieren könnte. Es wäre für Sie beide von unschätzbarem Wert. Für Sie, Mr More, weil die Position als Hoher Lord die besten und einzigartigsten Erfahrungen bietet und für Euch, Majestät, weil ihr einen Berater braucht, der Euch kennt und Euch versteht. Und Euch vielleicht auch mal Kontra geben kann.", fügte er mit einem Lächeln noch hinzu.  
Leon begann die Entscheidung Lord Adrians immer mehr anzuzweifeln. Sie musste ihm dafür vertrauen und das würde auch nach einem Neuanfang niemals der Fall sein.  
„Mr More", begann Felicy, „Ich weiß, dass dies eine sehr schwere Vorstellung ist, aber ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin inzwischen sehr gut darin, Ruhe zu bewahren und ich verstehe mich gut darauf, die Miene meiner Gegenüber zu lesen."  
Ja, dachte er, weil du in meine Gedanken blicken kannst.  
„Zum Beispiel waren Sie mehr als schockiert darüber, dass ich die Gedanken von Lord Adrian in der Vergangenheit gelesen habe. Sie sollten wissen, dass ich dies niemals ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis tun würde. Niemals.  
Außerdem glauben Sie nicht, dass wir miteinander arbeiten könnten, weil wir einander nicht genügend Vertrauen entgegenbringen."  
Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Und entschied sich, nicht zu antworten.  
Sie seufzte und wandte sich Lord Adrian zu. „Ich glaube, dass wir noch nicht so weit sind, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, Adrian. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es jemals dazu kommen wird. Bei uns beiden hat es ja letztendlich doch noch geklappt, ich sollte nach jemand anderem Ausschau halten."


	5. Kapitel 5: Feuer

**Da ich zu der Zeit, als ich das hier schreiben wollte, einfach nicht mehr weiter kam, mit der Geschichte, habe ich einfach ein Paar Sachen übersprungen und beschlossen, dass Leon die Stelle jetzt einfach doch antritt. (Falls ihr Vorschläge habt, wie Felicy oder Adrian oder sonst jemand ihn dazu gebracht haben, lasst es mich wissen).**

Aber trotzdem, viel Spaß damit :)

5. Kapitel: Feuer

(2 Wochen später) Wechsel

Er kam auf sie zu, mit gesenktem Blick. Seine ganze Körpersprache drückte absolute Demut aus.  
Als er vor ihr ankam ließ er sich elegant auf die Knie sinken, etwas, das er in letzter Zeit oft vor ihr hatte tun müssen.  
Sie nahm ihm seinen Amtseid ab, er schwor ihr seinen Gehorsam. Es müsste umgekehrt sein. Er war ihr Mentor gewesen, sie musste eigentlich tun, was er sagte.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass ihm das absolut bewusst gewesen war.

„_Hör zu, Felicy. Wenn du etwas in deinem Leben erreichen willst, dann musst du tun, was deine Vorgesetzten sagen. Denn in diesen Zeiten entscheidest nicht du über deine Zukunft, sondern sie. Beziehungen zu wichtigen Personen der Politik sind alles. Wenn du einen Lord kennst, kennst du bald alle. Und wenn du alle kennst, kannst du alles haben. Aber nur wenn du dich bei ihnen einzuschmeicheln weißt."  
Was für eine tolle Gesellschaft, in der sie da lebte. „Ihr bringt mir das also bei, weil es notwendig ist, aber wäre es noch notwendig, wenn man es niemandem mehr beibringen würde?"  
Er seufzte. „Es ist ein Teufelskreis, ich weiß, aber ich werde es nicht riskieren, daraus auszubrechen."  
Idiot._

**(Einige Wochen später)**

Als sie sich gerade mit dem neuen Hohen Lord in ihrem Arbeitszimmer über potenzielle neue Lehrer der Schule der Vier Elemente beratschlagte, klopfte es an der Tür und ein Diener trat ein.  
„Eure Majestät, Lord Kerano bittet, mit Euch reden zu dürfen", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung.  
„Er darf eintreten", antwortete sie. Leon und sie warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. Was wollte Lord Kerano, ihr Berater des Elements Feuer? Er war Mitglied des Kronrates und der würde in einer halben Stunde zusammen kommen. Was konnte also so wichtig sein, dass es nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde warten konnte?  
Als er eintrat gab seine Körpersprache völlige innere Ausgeglichenheit zu erkennen, doch seine Augen erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Er hatte schlechte Nachrichten. „Eure Majestät", sagte er mit klarer Stimme als er niederkniete. Sie nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen, dass er aufstehen und ihr in die Augen blicken durfte.  
„Ich habe soeben Nachricht von meiner Familie erhalten." Er sah traurig aus, als er sprach. Und es schien ihn alle Überwindung zu kosten. „Meiner Mutter geht es nicht gut. Sie ist alt und jetzt auch noch krank geworden. Ich bitte Euch daher…  
Eure Majestät, als euer treuer Diener bin ich heute hier, um Euch darum zu bitten, mir die Ehre meiner Arbeit zu erbieten."  
Überrascht blickte sie ihn an. Doch sie verstand, dass er bei seiner Mutter sein wollte, um ihr und sich selbst Kraft zu geben.  
„Dann sollt Ihr sie erhalten", sagte sie.

Wieder klopfte es und der Diener trat ein. „Eure Majestät, Hoher Lord, der Kronrat ist jetzt voll versammelt, mit Ausnahme von Lord Kerano."  
„Danke", antwortete sie und zusammen mit Leon erhob sie sich und ging in Richtung des Thronzimmers. Als sie dort ankam, kündigte sie ein weiterer Diener an.  
„Mylords des Kronrates, Ihre Majestät, Königin Felicy, 35. Avatar und der Hohe Lord des Kronrates, Lord Leon."  
Die Lords, die alle zusammen standen und sich unterhielten, knieten nieder, als sie und Lord Leon eintraten. Sie sprach zu ihnen. „Bitte, steht auf und setzt Euch, wir haben heute viel zu besprechen."  
Sie begann die Besprechung mit den traditionellen Worten. „Ich, Königin Felicy, 35. Avatar, erkläre die heutige Sitzung des Kronrates für eröffnet. Die Leitung wird der Hohe Lord Leon übernehmen." Sie blickte ihn an.  
„Ich danke Euch, Majestät", antwortete er. „Mylords, an diesem Morgen hat Lord Kerano die Königin aufgesucht, um die Ehre, die er durch seine Arbeit hier verdient hat, von ihr zu erhalten. Daher liegt es jetzt an uns, in dieser Sitzung einen neuen Lord des Feuers, einen neuen Ignio, für den Kronrat zu bestimmen. Ich bitte darum, dass Sie erst einmal alle einen oder mehrere Vorschläge machen und dann erst zum Diskutieren übergehen, Danke."

„Verzeiht mir, Majestät, aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass Mr White zu jung und zu unerfahren für den anspruchsvollen Posten eines Mitglieds des Kronrates ist." Das hatte er jetzt schon mindestens dreimal zu ihr gesagt, jedes mal hatte sie ihm versichert, dass Charlie erfahren genug war. Nebenbei zählten seine Leistungen als Feuerbändiger und sein Können als Politiker als einige der Besten im ganzen Land. Es gab nur wenige, die ihm das Wasser reichen konnten, oder in diesem Falle das Feuer. Außerdem war er äußerst charmant…

**(Zur selben Zeit) Wechsel**

Sie hatte sich in diesen Charlie verliebt.  
Er spürte das, denn sie war ihm schon damals in der Klasse verfallen. Sie hatte mit ihm zusammen bei ihm und Lady Katara das Bändigen gelernt. Damals wurden Wasser und Feuerbändiger zusammen unterrichtet.  
Felicy und Charlie waren die Besten in der Klasse gewesen und anfangs verfeindet, doch aus dieser Feindschaft wurde Freundschaft und wäre Felicy nicht Königin geworden, während Charlie weiter die Schule besuchte, wären sie jetzt vielleicht mehr als nur Freunde.  
Aber sie hatten sich lange nicht gesehen und Felicy konnte nicht wissen, ob er ihr immer noch mit Freundschaft entgegenblickte oder mit Neid. Sie war drauf und dran diese Möglichkeit einfach zu ignorieren und ihn zum Lord zu machen.  
Er musste versuchen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen.  
„Majestät, ich bitte Euch, stellt jemand anderen ein und lasst ihn erwachsen werden. Er ist noch nicht so weit." Das sagte er schon zum zehnten Mal.  
Sie sah ihn genauso an wie früher, als sie ihre Gefühle noch nicht verbergen konnte. Ihre Augen blitzten.  
Und plötzlich fingen sie an zu leuchten und die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern gingen in Flammen auf, der Steinboden krachte, als er mitten durchbrach und aus den klaffenden Löchern strömte Wasser in unglaublichen Mengen, mit einer Kraft, dass man sie beinahe schmecken konnte. Wind zerzauste ihre Haare in einem einzigen Sturm. Die Lords des Kronrates sprangen auf, ließen sich hastig auf die Knie nieder und senkten den Blick. Auch er sprang auf, doch blieb stehen.  
Felicy brachte die offenen Türen, hinter denen andere Höflinge standen mit einer ausladenden Bewegung ihrer Arme dazu, sich mit einem Krachen zu schließen.  
„Leon, zweifelt nicht länger an der Macht Eurer Königin, des Avatars, Ihr habt nicht das Recht dazu."  
Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Sie hatte ihm die Sprache genommen!  
„Meine Königin", sprach Lord Haiku, ihr Berater des Wassers, also Aqueo, durch den anhaltenden Sturm. „Bitte, lasst es mich ihm erklären, ich verspreche Euch, er wird Euch gehorchen…" Doch weiter kam auch er nicht, sie brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum schweigen. „Haiku, es ehrt Euch, dass Ihr ihn verteidigen wollt, aber es steht Euch nicht zu, Euch in diese Angelegenheit, zwischen mir und einem Diener, einzumischen." Haiku senkte ergeben den Kopf.  
„Leon", sprach Felicy jetzt wieder. „Ich werde Mr White zu meinem Berater machen und Ihr werdet ihn ehren, das ist ein Befehl" Ihre Augen verloren ihr Glühen und der Sturm legte sich. Nichts, weder der Raum, noch ihre Körpersprache, ließen erkennen, was eben passiert war.  
„Lord Haiku, haltet Euer Versprechen", sagte sie nur, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
Die Lords erhoben sich, Haiku trat auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich. „Mein Hoher Lord, im Namen der Königin muss ich Euch um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten."  
Leon nickte. Das hatte er sich schon denken können.


	6. Kapitel 6: Schuld

**6. Kapitel: Schuld**

**Wechsel**

Er wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Der Hohe Lord stand im Rang über ihm und würde ihn das spüren lassen.  
„Mylord, Ihr kennt das Protokoll", er war im Auftrag der Königin hier und musste den Hohen Lord zur Vernunft bringen – Rang hin, Rang her. „Wenn sich Ihre Majestät im Avatarzustand befindet, müsst Ihr niederknien. Von dieser Regel gibt es keine Ausnahmen, denn sie macht dies dann nur aus einem Grund: Sie fordert den Gehorsam ein, den ein Diener ihr schuldet."  
Man sah ihm an, wie sauer er war. Aber er hatte dazu kein Recht, das wusste Haiku sehr wohl.  
„Lord Haiku, ich weiß, dass ich im Recht bin."  
„Nein, das seid Ihr nicht. Ihr habt den Befehl, Lord White zu ehren, Ihr könnt Euch Eurer Königin nicht widersetzen. Und Ihr müsst Euren Ungehorsam bei ihr entschuldigen, das verlangt das Protokoll von Euch."

**Wechsel**

Sie winkte einen Diener zu sich heran. „Kannst du mir sagen, wo der Bote, den ich zum zum Hohen Lord Leon, damals noch Lehrer, geschickt habe, gerade ist?"  
Der Diener nickte. „Ja, Majestät, er ist in seiner Wohnung in der Stadt."  
„Danke", antwortete sie. „Ich werde für eine Stunde nicht zu erreichen sein, es ist dir nicht gestattet, jemanden über meinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren. Außer natürlich im Notfall."  
Der Diener verbeugte sich und ging.  
Sie selbst verließ den Raum durch den Hinterausgang in ihre privaten Gemächer. Sie entließ die Diener und konzentrierte sich.  
Einen Augenblick später stand sie vor einer massiven Holztür in einer der ärmlicheren Gegenden der Stadt, und klopfte. Eine Frau öffnete ihr. Misstrauisch sah sie sie an, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie ließ sich auf die Knie nieder.  
„Eure Majestät", sagte sie, „Was für eine Ehre, Euch in meiner bescheidenen Wohnung begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie kann ich Euch dienen?"  
Felicy neigte leicht den Kopf, zum Zeichen des Dankes und bat sie, eintreten zu dürfen.  
Die Frau, die zweifellos die des Boten sein musste, stand auf und trat zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen. Der Innenraum war spärlich möbliert, aber dennoch elegant, in seiner eigenen Weise. Felicy ging zur Mitte des Raumes. „Ich bin hier, um Euren Mann zu sprechen, wenn das möglich ist."  
„Natürlich, Majestät, er ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer, ich werde Euch den Weg zeigen." Felicy nickte dankend.  
Vor dem Raum angekommen bedeutete sie der Frau zu gehen, dann klopfte sie. „Ja, meine Liebe, ich komme gleich", sagte eine müde Stimme hinter der Tür.  
Sie fasste dies als Erlaubnis auf, eintreten zu dürfen und öffnete die Tür. Der Raum dahinter war klein und es stand nur ein Sofa, ein Schreibtisch und ein Stuhl darin. Der Mann, der darauf saß, drehte sich zu ihr um. Der Schock breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, als er sie erkannte.  
Er ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und drückte die Stirn auf den Boden.  
„Bitte", sagte sie mit einer kleinen Geste ihrer Hand. Er hob den Kopf, vermied es jedoch, ihr in die Augen zu blicken.  
„Merin, ich bin hier, um mich zu entschuldigen." Er zuckte zusammen und blickte fragend zu ihr auf. „Bitte steh auf", sagte sie.  
Er gehorchte sofort, hielt den Blick jedoch wieder gesenkt.  
„Als Königin muss ich ein Vorbild für meine Untertanen sein. Ich muss ihnen mit Respekt und Ehre entgegentreten, so wie sie es für mich tun. Ich habe meine Aufgabe vor zwei Wochen also gänzlich verfehlt, es war falsch, Ihnen zu drohen und Sie beinahe des Hochverrats zu beschuldigen", sie ließ sich ihrerseits auf die Knie nieder. „Bitte verzeihen Sie Ihrer Königin, ich habe zu keiner Zeit angemessen reagiert."  
Er starrte sie an. „Meine Königin, Ihr müsst Euch doch vor einem Diener nicht entschuldigen. Ich wüsste nichts, weswegen ich Euch verzeihen müsste. Ich erkenne Euch voll und ganz als meine Herrscherin an und werde auch Eure Strafen für mein falsches Benehmen nicht anzweifeln."  
Sie erhob sich. „Danke für Ihre Loyalität, Merin. Ich habe Sie lange nicht mehr am Hof gesehen, es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie wieder in meine Dienste treten würden."  
Sein Gesicht, das vorher so müde und ausgezehrt ausgesehen hatte, wurde plötzlich durch einen Schimmer der Hoffnung erhellt. Er verbeugte sich. "Eure Majestät, ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meinen Fehler verzeiht, ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld."  
Wieder bei der Haustür angekommen, bedankte er sich noch einmal. Er wollte sie gerade schließen, doch sie hielt ihn auf.  
„Das war nicht Ihr Fehler,", sagte sie zu ihm, „Es war der Fehler des Hohen Lords."  
Einen Augenblick später stand sie wieder in ihren Gemächern.  
Sie rief einen Diener zu sich. „Bitte frage Lord Haiku, ob er sein Versprechen gehalten hat, und wenn er ja sagt, dann sag dem Hohen Lord, dass ich ihn sprechen möchte." Der Diener verbeugte sich, schien jedoch zu zögern.  
„Hast du eine Frage", fragte sie ihn.  
„Ja, Majestät", antwortete er, „Was soll ich tun, wenn Lord Haiku Nein sagt?"  
„Das sollte er besser nicht tun", erwiderte sie nur und entließ ihn.  
Was sollte sie nur tun. Wenn sie White zum Lord ernannte, ohne den wirklichen Segen des Hohen Lords, würde das zu Schwierigkeiten führen. Es konnte nicht auf Dauer gut gehen, wenn Leon White nur ehrte, weil sie es ihm befohlen hatte. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass er diesen Befehl niemals so ernst nehmen würde, wie jeder andere am Hofe. Er nahm sich ihre Befehle nicht so zu Herzen.

Als der Diener kurze Zeit später wiederkam, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde White zum Lord erheben.  
„Eure Majestät", sagte der Diener, „Der Hohe Lord Leon ist gekommen, um Euch um eine Audienz zu bitten, darf er in Eurem Namen eintreten?"  
Sie nickte. „Ja, er soll in meinem Namen eintreten und wird in dieser Halle angehört werden... wie er es wünscht."  
Der Diener verließ den Thronsaal und kam kurze Zeit später wieder herein, gefolgt von Leon. Dieser blieb vor dem Thron stehen und ließ sich schließlich auf die Knie nieder. „Eure Majestät. Als Eurer Diener bin ich hier, um mich für mein falsches Benehmen zu entschuldigen und Euch zu versichern, dass ich jeden Eurer Befehle anerkenne." Er hielt den Blick weiterhin gesenkt.  
Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm hinunter. Dann hielt sie ihm ihre Hand hin.  
Er nahm sie sanft in seine Hand, dann beugte er den Kopf hinunter, um einen Handkuss anzudeuten, wie es das Protokoll verlangte. Als sie ihre Hand langsam hob, erhob auch er sich mit einer flüssigen Bewegung und sah ihr in die Augen. „Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meine Entschuldigung annehmt, meine Königin."  
Sie seufzte und ging wieder die Empore hinauf, um sich auf den Thron zu setzten. „Ihr seid der Hohe Lord, ich brauche Euch und Eure Meinung zählt sehr viel. Natürlich habe ich nochmals darüber nachgedacht, aber ich denke immer noch, dass White der Richtige ist."  
Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie Leon seinen Ärger darüber hinunterschluckte. „Ich werde mich eurem Befehl beugen und Lord White ehren, ich verspreche es, Majestät."  
Sie seufzte wieder. Er war doch tatsächlich der Hohe Lord, er sollte mehr Meinungsfreiheit haben, als sie ihm hier bot.  
Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied sich dann aber anscheinend doch dagegen.  
„Bitte sprecht, Hoher Lord Leon, ich weiß, dass Ihr etwas sagen wolltet."  
Er zögerte. „Ich darf es nicht aussprechen, oder ich werde gegen Euren Befehl verstoßen." Sie sollte es darauf beruhen lassen, dennoch glaubte sie, dass er vielleicht eine Lösung gefunden haben könnte, also bedeutete sie ihm zu sprechen.  
Er runzelte die Stirn, dann begann er, langsam und immer noch zögerlich. „Vermutlich lag mein Problem daran, dass ich Euren Standpunkt nicht verstanden hatte", er betonte dabei besonders die Vergangenheitsform, „Verzeiht mir bitte, dass ich mir erlaube, dies zu sagen, aber vielleicht versteht auch Ihr meinen Standpunkt nicht." Diesmal legte er die Betonung auf das 'vielleicht', „Ich weiß, dass Ihr in der Lage seid, meine Gedanken zu lesen und Ihr seid frei… dies wann immer Ihr wollt zu tun, um Euch meines Standpunktes in dieser Angelegenheit zu versichern."  
Sie war geschockt und es fiel ihr nur sehr schwer diesen Umstand nicht nach Außen treten zu lassen. Mit Mühe und Not versuchte sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sie sollte in seinen Geist eintauchen? Eines stand jetzt schon fest: Sollte es wirklich soweit kommen, würde sie sich jede Beschränkung auferlegen, die es gab, um nur das Nötigste zu erfahren. „Seid Ihr Euch sicher? Ich mache das nur in Situationen, in denen es wirklich nicht anders geht. Und ich mache es nicht gern. Ich möchte Euch Eure Privatsphäre lassen, so gut es geht."  
„Diese Entscheidung ist mir nicht leicht gefallen, natürlich. Aber ich bin Hoher Lord, um Euch richtig zu beraten, nicht für mehr und nicht für weniger. Und wenn ich dieser Aufgabe nicht gerecht werde, mit allen Mitteln, dann verdiene ich diese Ehre nicht mehr."  
„Nein", sagte sie, sie wollte ihm klar machen, dass er das nicht tun musste, „Ich entscheide, ob Ihr es verdient und allein Eure letzten Worte haben mir bewiesen, dass ich die Würde des Hohen Lords dem Richtigen überlassen habe. Es ist ganz allein Eure Entscheidung und ich werde es niemals wagen irgendjemanden, sei er ein Diener oder ein König, dazu zu zwingen."  
Er neigte den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch, meine Königin, dass Ihr es mir freistellt. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich und ich stehe dafür tief in Eurer Schuld, aber ich möchte, dass Ihr mich zumindest versteht.  
Und ich weiß, dass Ihr das nicht gerne tut, aber bitte, Ihr müsst versuchen auch meine Gefühle, nicht nur meine Gedanken zu lesen, damit Ihr es verstehen könnt."  
Sie sog scharf die Luft ein. „Dann kann ich Euch nicht versprechen, dass ich nicht mehr erfahre, als ich darf, über Eure Gefühle, das muss Euch klar sein. Ich würde das lieber nicht tun."  
„Es ist mir klar." Er kniete nieder. „Verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch zu etwas drängen will, wie ich es schon einmal getan habe, ich werde Euren Befehlen weiterhin gehorchen und wenn Ihr wollt, dass ich still bin, werde ich darüber niemals wieder ein Wort verlieren." Er hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie konnte sehen, wie sehr er hoffte, dass sie ihn anhören würde.  
„Ich werde in den Avatarzustand gehen und Ihr müsst knien, wie es das Gesetz verlangt, denn all meine Macht wird gegen Euch gerichtet sein."  
Er schluckte, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
„Ich werde Eure mentale Barriere, die Eure Gedanken schützt, durchbrechen, mit all meiner Macht und auch Eure Aura werde ich durchdringen, um Eure Gefühle abfangen zu können. In diesem Zustand werdet Ihr nicht mehr fähig sein, Euch gegen mich zu wehren. Ihr werdet überhaupt zu nichts mehr fähig sein.  
Ihr dürft immer nur an diese eine Sache denken. Sobald Ihr abschweift, werde ich alles Erfahren.  
Am Anfang werde ich Euch helfen, dass Ihr beim Thema bleibt, indem ich erstmal nur das Große und Ganze betrachte, danach werde ich ins Detail gehen, wenn Ihr soweit seid. Dies ist Eure letzte Chance, wollt Ihr wirklich, dass ich in Eure Gedanken und Gefühle sehe, Hoher Lord ?"  
Er nickte.

Sie begann zu verstehen, was er meinte. Aus seiner Sichtweise, als Charlies ehemaliger Lehrer, war dieser wirklich nicht geeignet für die große Verantwortung, die der Posten eines Lords mit sich brachte. Aber dennoch kannte sie seine andere Seite, die er immer versteckte. Er war warmherzig und einfühlsam und es gab niemanden, der sie besser durchschaut hatte, als er. All diese Eigenschaften sprachen voll und ganz für ihn.  
Sie begann, sich aus Leons Geist zurückzuziehen, doch dann hielt sie noch einmal inne. Ihr war ein Gedanke gekommen, wie sie ihn vielleicht doch noch von ihrer Meinung überzeugen konnte. Genauso wie er es gerade versucht hatte.  
Natürlich durfte sie ihn nicht in ihren Geist lassen, aber sie konnte ihm dennoch ihre Gefühle senden.  
Sie dachte an all das Gute, das in Charlie steckte und sandte diese Gedanken zu Leon.  
Dann zog sie sich endlich zurück.  
„Versteht Ihr jetzt, dass er anders ist, als Ihr denkt, Lord Leon? Vor seinen Lehrern war er immer etwas… angespannt, weil er unter großem Leistungsdruck stand, aber ich habe genau gesehen, dass er sich ändern würde." Leon schien nachzudenken. „Ja, das sehe ich." Er hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen. „Warum kann ich das sehen?"  
Sie erklärte ihm, dass er ihre Gedanken sehen konnte, zumindest diese, die sie ihm geschickt hatte.  
Er starrte sie an, als ob er das nicht glauben könnte. „Das sind Eure Gedanken, Majestät? Aber… warum bin ich dazu befugt, Eure Gedanken zu kennen?"  
„Ganz einfach", sagte sie, „Weil Ihr so verstehen könnt."


	7. Kapitel 7, Geheim

**7. Kapitel: Geheim**

5 Wochen später

„Direktor Sarin kann jetzt eintreten", sagte sie zu dem Diener, der den Leiter der Schule der Vier Elemente soeben angekündigt hatte.  
Der Diener nickte und verließ die Empfangshalle, um Sarin zu rufen.  
Felicy ging zum Thron und setzte sich. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl von ihr wollte. Immerhin hatte sie in letzter Zeit keine Beschwerden die Schule betreffend erhalten und sie hoffte inständig, dass dies auch erstmal so bleiben würde.  
Wenige Augenblicke später betrat der Diener wieder den Raum, diesmal gefolgt von einem älteren Mann mit grauen Haaren und einem imposanten Bart, der ihm bis über das Schlüsselbein reichte.  
Sarin trat mit gesenktem Blick auf sie zu und ließ sich auf die Knie nieder. „Eure Majestät. Danke, dass Ihr mich so kurzfristig empfangt.  
Ich habe eine mehr oder weniger dringende Angelegenheit, die ich schon vor einigen Wochen mit Euch besprechen wollte, aber aufgrund der Inauguration von Lord Charlie noch nicht dazu kam. Bitte verzeiht dies."  
Sie nickte ihm zu, zum Zeichen, dass er sich erheben durfte. „Lord Sarin, es freut mich, Euch wieder zu sehen ! Aber bitte, Ihr müsste Euch nicht bei mir entschuldigen. Ihr habt bestimmt sehr viel zu tun gehabt in letzter Zeit. Ich hoffe doch, dass nicht auch noch Ihr Euch in die Reihe an Leuten anstellen wollt, die plötzlich ihre Position aufgeben wollen? Erst der Hohe Lord, dann mein Feuerberater... Ich vertraue Euch, da Ihr ein sehr angesehener Bändiger, Verwalter und Pädagoge seid. Ich wäre sehr traurig, wenn ich nun auch für Euch einen Vertreter finden müsste."  
Bei ihren Worten stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Sarins gutmütiges Gesicht. „Nein, meine Königin. Ich habe vor noch möglichst lange in Diensten der Schule und der Krone zu stehen. Mein Besuch hat einen ganz anderen Grund.  
Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, war es bisher alle fünf Jahre so, dass der Avatar, als Gründer der Vier-Elemente Schule, diese für kurze Zeit besucht. Natürlich ohne dass die Öffentlichkeit davon erfährt. Denn diese Maßnahme sollte den Avatar davon überzeugen, dass die Schule weiterhin das ursprünglich angestrebte Ziel, einen jeden Schüler vollkommen gleichberechtigt zu unterrichten, verfolgt. Zu diesem Zweck hat sich der Avatar meist als neuer Schüler angemeldet und einen Meisterkurs belegt, da diese Ausbildung die umfangreichste darstellt und so gleich mehrere Bereiche des Schulwesens von ihm überprüft werden können.  
Da Ihr der nächste Avatar seid, ist es, wie immer schon, die Pflicht des Direktors, Euch daran zu erinnern, wenn wieder einmal fünf Jahre vergangen sind."  
Felicy nickte. „Ja, ich habe schon davon gehört, vom letzten Avatar. Und ich nehme mal an, Ihr seid jetzt hier, um Eurer Pflicht, mich zu erinnern, nachzukommen ?"  
„Genau, Eure Majestät. Und wenn Ihr wollte, werde ich Euch noch heute Abend für den nächsten Meisterkurs anmelden."  
Felicy überlegte kurz. Immerhin dauerte eine Ausbildung zum Meister eines Elements acht Monate und sie fragte sich, wie sie gleichzeitig ihren Pflichten als Königin nachgehen und für die Abschlussprüfung lernen sollte. Andererseits konnte sie im Prinzip schon alles, was dort unterrichtet wurde. Außerdem kam sie momentan nur sehr selten zum Bändigen, sodass sie ohnehin seit einiger Zeit darüber nachgedacht hatte, heimlich zu üben.  
„Es wäre schön, wenn Ihr mich einschreiben würdet, Lord Sarin. Ich würde gerne eine Meisterausbildung im Element Feuer absolvieren."  
Sarin neigte leicht den Kopf, um eine Verbeugung anzudeuten. „Dann werde ich das gleich heute tun, Majestät.  
Allerdings muss ich Euch noch vor zwei Dingen warnen. Und zwar hat sich in der Vergangenheit herausgestellt, dass der Lehrer, der Eure Ausbildung übernehmen wird, von Eurem Stand unterrichtet sein sollte. Es kam oft vor, dass sonst das Vertrauen des Lehrers zum Avatar darunter stark gelitten hat, als er erfahren hat, dass er belogen worden war.  
Dies führt mich direkt zur zweiten Warnung.  
Sollte die Öffentlichkeit, ob nun gewollt oder durch ein Versehen, von eurer Tarnung als Schüler erfahren, so hatte dies, zumindest beim letzten Mal, verheerende Auswirkungen auf dem Respekt vor der Position des Avatars. Denn zumindest für jeden Bändiger ist der Avatar als Meister der vier Elemente in seiner Macht nicht zu übertreffen. Die anderen Schüler dachten damals, dass sie auf einem Niveau mit dem Avatar sein mussten, wenn dieser mit ihnen den Unterricht besuchte. Und Überheblichkeit tut keinem Bändiger gut – schon gar nicht halb ausgebildeten Meisterlehrlingen.  
Daher muss ich Euch sehr ans Herz legen, dass außer mir, Euch und Eurem Lehrer niemand etwas davon erfahren sollte. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht das?"  
„Natürlich, Mylord. Aber seid unbesorgt, ich hatte sowieso nicht vor, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen." Sie erhob sich. „Ich denke, dann ist alles geklärt? Ich habe noch eine wichtige Versammlung des Kronrates in zwanzig Minuten, die ich nicht verpassen darf."  
Sarin senkte den Blick und verbeugte sich tief vor ihr. „Ja, das war alles, weswegen ich Euch treffen wollte. Verzeiht mir bitte noch einmal, dass ich Euch aufgehalten habe, meine Königin."  
„Wie gesagt, Lord Sarin, Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen. Im Gegenteil, ich genieße Eure Gesellschaft. Vielleicht wollt Ihr mich und meinen Kronrat heute Abend noch treffen? Es ist ein kleines Festessen geplant, da Ignio Charlie und Aqueo Haiku heute genau seit zehn Jahren Meister sind. Was für ein Zufall, nicht wahr", sagte sie lachend.  
„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Eure Majestät", entgegnete Sarin.  
„Gut, dann bis heute Abend, Mylord.  
Ihr dürft gehen."  
Sarin verbeugte sich noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum, gefolgt von dem Diener, der die Tür hinter ihm schloss.  
Felicy dachte nochmals über ihre bevorstehende Ausbildung nach. Es würde nach nun fast drei Jahren als Königin ganz gewiss entspannend sein, mal wieder, sozusagen, am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette zu stehen. Endlich wieder bändigen zu können, ohne dass unzählige Diener und Lords zugucken würden.  
Allerdings fragte sie sich auch, wie es sein würde, wenn ihr Lehrer als einziger von ihrem Geheimnis wissen durfte. Immerhin wusste er dann, dass sie eigentlich der Avatar war, dem er zu Gehorsam verpflichtet war. Im Amtsschwur eines Lehrers hieß es doch, dass der Avatar von jedem Lehrer auch so angesprochen werden musste.  
Sollte ihr Lehrer dann seinen Eid brechen?  
Obwohl der Schwur ja eigentlich auch beinhaltete, dass den Befehlen des Avatars ausschließlich immer folge geleistet werden musste.  
Sie würde ihrem Lehrer befehlen müssen, dass er sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mit diesem Titel ansprechen durfte, solange sie in der jüngeren Gestalt seiner Schülerin auftrat.  
So würde der betreffende Lehrer nicht gegen seinen Eid handeln und ihr Geheimnis konnte sicher bleiben.


	8. Kapitel 8: Meister

**Kapitel 8: Meister**

**2 Wochen später. Wechsel**

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Unterricht, als ein Bote von hinten auf ihn zugerannt kam.

„Lord Miko, ich habe eine Nachricht vom Direktor an Euch!", keuchte der Bote und verneigte sich hastig. „Ihr sollt sofort in sein Büro kommen, die Königin möchte Euch dort sprechen."

Miko zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Um was geht es ?", fragte er leicht verwirrt. Er hatte noch nie die Königin getroffen. Was konnte sie von ihm wollen?

„Ich weiß nur, dass es um eine neue Schülerin geht, die Euch zugeteilt wurde, Mylord."

Miko nickte dem Boten zu. „Danke, dass du mir die Nachricht überbracht hast."

Kurze Zeit später befand er sich vor der Tür des Direktorats. Ein Diener der Königin stand davor, aber als dieser ihn erkannte, öffnete er sofort mit einer leichten Verbeugung die Tür. Anscheinend wurde er schon erwartet.

Nachdem er noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, betrat er den weitläufigen Raum. Am Schreibtisch gegenüber der Tür stand der Direktor und neben ihm die Königin. Sie trug ihre Krone und den Ring der Avatare, wie Miko erkennen konnte. Und auch wenn er nur wenig vom Protokoll wusste, so war ihm doch klar, dass dies hieß, dass er praktisch der gesamten Staatsmacht gegenüberstand, dargestellt in dieser einen Person.

Respektvoll neigte er den Blick und kniete vor seiner Königin nieder.

Er konnte für kurze Zeit ihren Blick auf sich spüren, dann bedeutete sie ihm, dass er sich erheben durfte.

Er gehorchte, ließ jedoch den Blick gesenkt. „Eure Majestät, Ihr wolltet mich hier treffen. Wie kann ich Euch dienen?"

Statt von ihr kam jedoch die Antwort von Direktor Sarin.

„Mylord Miko, Ihr seid hier, weil ich Euch Eure neue Meisterschülerin vorstellen möchte. Ich weiß, es ist unüblich, dass der Lehrer seine Schüler auf diese Weise kennenlernt. Normalerweise hättet Ihr natürlich entscheiden können, ob Ihr sie ausbilden wollt oder nicht. Aber in diesem Falle ist das Ganze leider etwas komplizierter.

Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr wisst, dass der Avatar immer wieder die Schule besucht, um sich der korrekten Anwendung der Lehrmethoden in der Hohen Schule der Vier Elemente – dieser Schule – zu vergewissern?" Bei seinen Worten nickte Miko langsam.

„Gut, denn dieses Jahr ist es wieder so weit und der Avatar hat beschlossen bei Euch, Mylord Miko, eine Lehre zur Meisterin des Elements Feuer anzufangen.

Natürlich dient dies einzig und allein der Tarnung, damit sie sich in Ruhe umsehen kann, daher seid Ihr zu absolutem Stillschweigen verpflichtet, Mylord."

Miko nickte nur benommen mit dem Kopf. Er sollte die Königin unterrichten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das war unmöglich. Immerhin war sie doch unendlich mal mächtiger und erfahrener als er selbst.

Er spürte, wie die Königin ihn musterte. „Lord Miko", sprach sie mit leiser aber deutlicher Stimme, „Ich habe viel über Euch gehört. Und auch wenn wir beide uns noch nie zuvor begegnet sind, so kam ich dennoch zu dem Schluss, dass Ihr für diese Aufgabe am besten geeignet seid. Ich weiß, dass ich Euch vertrauen kann.

Und es ist wirklich wichtig, dass Ihr das Geheimnis für Euch behaltet! Versteht Ihr den Grund? Versteht Ihr, dass sonst womöglich Zweifel auftreten könnten, wo niemals welche sein dürften?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.

Er jedoch hielt ihrem Blick stand und neigte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe voll und ganz, Eure Majestät. Ich hoffe, dass ich Euer in mich gesetztes Vertrauen niemals verletzen werde."

„Gut. Genau das wollte ich von Euch hören.

Ich möchte, dass Ihr mir schwört, dass Ihr mich niemals durch Worte, Gesten oder auf sonstige Weise verraten werdet. Niemand soll jemals davon erfahren, außer den hier Anwesenden. Und damit dieser Schwur nicht im Gegensatz zu Eurem Lehrereid steht, befehle ich Euch zudem, dass Ihr mich, wenn ich in Gestalt Eurer Schülerin auftrete, immer wie eine solche behandeln sollt.

Bevor Ihr das alles schwört, möchte ich Euch fragen, ob Ihr alles verstanden oder noch Fragen habt? Es muss Euch wirklich klar sein, worum es hier geht."

„Ja, meine Königin, ich verstehe die Bedingungen." Sie nickte.

„Und ich schwöre, bei meiner Ehre und meinem Leben, dass ich Euch niemals auf irgendeine Weise verraten werde und dass ich mich Eurem Befehl beugen werde." Wieder kniete er vor ihr nieder.

„Ich danke Euch, Lord Miko. Bitte steht wieder auf.

Ich werde jetzt mein Äußeres ändern. Von nun an bin ich nicht mehr Eure Königin, sondern Eure Schülerin, zumindest für die nächsten acht Monate."

Nachdem er sich wieder erhoben hatte blickte er sie an und sah zu, wie sie plötzlich ganz leicht zu schrumpfen schien. Ihr Haar wurde von einer leichten Brise erfasst und verdunkelte sich vom Ansatz bis zu den Spitzen, als hätte jemand einen Eimer dunkler Farbe auf ihrem Kopf ausgekippt. Ihre Haut straffte sich kaum merklich und ein leicht rosiger Schimmer legte sich auf ihre Wangen.  
Sie sah jetzt ganz anders – jünger – aus, sogar ihre Augenfarbe hatte sich von dem leichten Blauton in ein leuchtendes Grün verwandelt.

Sie verbeugte sich vor ihm und Sarin. „Direktor Sarin, Meister Miko, ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mich auf der Hohen Schule der Vier Elemente aufgenommen habt. Ich freue mich auf die nächsten acht Monate des Studiums und hoffe, dass ich Eure Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen werde. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, um den Meisterkurs erfolgreich abschließen zu können."

Sarin nickte. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du eine Bereicherung für diese Schule sein wirst, Taina."

„Taina?", fragte Miko verwirrt.

„Der Name bedeutet so viel wie ‚Geheimnis'. Ich dachte, er passt sehr gut zur Situation, Mylord", erklärte seine neue Schülerin, „Ich denke ich werde ab morgen früh in den Unterricht kommen, was meint Ihr, Lord Miko?"

Er nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich werde Euch... Entschuldigung, ich meine dich gleich zu deinem neuen Zimmer in der Schule bringen, wo du während deiner Ausbildung wohnen wirst. Ein Diener wird dir noch heute Abend deine Schuluniform und deinen Stundenplan bringen. Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Es war seltsam und ungewohnt, die Königin, auch wenn sie in einer anderen Gestalt war, zu duzen. Immerhin wusste er dennoch von der Macht, die sie besaß und das würde sich auch nicht ändern.

„Nein, Mylord", sagte sie nur und blickte ihn an, als ob sie ihn daran erinnern wollte, dass ihm so ein Fehler wie eben nicht mehr unterlaufen durfte. Und im Stillen stimmte er ihr voll und ganz zu. Er hatte immerhin einen Eid geschworen, also würde er von nun an seine Worte immer sorgsam überdenken müssen. Er könnte es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er seine Königin durch einen so dummen Fehler verraten würde.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Miko mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Heute würde der erste Tag sein, an dem er die Königin unterrichtete. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, wie all das wohl ablaufen würde. Er konnte es sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Würde er verlegen sein, jedes Mal, wenn er sie im Unterricht dran nahm oder würde sie sich vielleicht gar nicht melden, sondern nur beobachten und sich möglicherweise sogar Notizen machen? Wie würde sie wohl mit den anderen Schülern zurechtkommen, würden sie merken, dass sie eigentlich schon viel älter war?

Fragen über Fragen häuften sich in seinem Kopf. Um ihnen auszuweichen und da er wusste, dass er sowieso keine Antwort finden konnte, stand er rasch auf, wusch sich das Gesicht mit etwas Wasser aus einer Holzschüssel, die ein Diener früh am Morgen vorbeigebracht hatte, zog seine feuerroten Roben an und ging dann nach Draußen. Es war noch zu früh, für das Frühstück, also ging er hinaus und betrat die riesige Gartenanlage der Schule, die von vielen auch „Garten der Träume" genannt wurde. Besonders jetzt, im Frühling, machte sie ihrem Namen alle Ehre.

Bunte Farben, sanfte Gerüche und Blätterrascheln strömten ihm entgegen und beruhigten ihn auf eine Weise, wie es nur die Natur vermochte.

Noch einmal dachte er über die ihm bevorstehende Aufgabe nach.

Letztendlich sollte er alles einfach auf sich zukommen lassen und das Ganze als Chance ansehen. Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas daraus lernen – oder viel mehr von ihr. Immerhin war sie doch der Avatar.

In seinem Unterricht ließ er seine Schüler immer wieder mit dem Bändigen experimentieren, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass die Figuren, die er ihnen zeigte, nicht die einzigen und letzten waren, sondern dass jeder Bändiger eigene schaffen konnte. In der Mitte und am Ende eines jeden Monats sollte dann jeder zeigen, was er Neues erfunden hatte. Und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass die Dinge, die er von ‚Taina' zu sehen bekommen würde, ganz gewiss atemberaubend sein würden.


End file.
